Sweet Bubble
by Erumin Smith
Summary: "Hati ini... Akan selalu kujaga, Kang Hyunggu." (YuKi! Adachi Yuto x Kang Hyunggu! Pentagon/OOC/TYPO/GS)


**Sweet Bubble**

 **Main pair: Adachi Yuto x Kang Hyunggu (Kino)**

 **Rating: T**

 **Disclaimer: Seluruh tokoh milik keluarga masing-masing dan agensi Cube Entertainment.**

 **Warning! OOC, TYPO, GS.**

* * *

 _Gelembung itu terbang dengan sangat indah, mendekati seorang wanita yang terlihat seperti malaikat. Gelembung itu mendekatimu, Kang Hyunggu._

* * *

"Aku suka melihat sekumpulan gelembung, anak-anak juga suka melihat gelembung."

"Apa kau tidak berniat untuk menikah lagi, Yuto- _sama_?"

Pria tampan dan berbadan kekar itu hanya bisa tertawa kecil sambil menunduk. Untuk apa menikah lagi? Tinggal bersama anak-anak dengan bahagia, itu sudah cukup baginya. Lagipula mendiang istrinya akan selalu ada di hati Yuto, selamanya.

Yuto menghampiri kedua anaknya yang sedang bermain di taman. Ia memegang sebuah pistol mainan berbentuk ikan lumba-lumba berwarna biru, terlihatlah sekumpulan gelembung yang keluar dari mulut sang lumba-lumba. Mereka tertawa bahagia.

Yuto sangat menyukai gelembung. Ya, karena kisah cintanya dimulai dari sekumpulan gelembung yang sedang terbang bebas menuju langit.

* * *

 _Musim gugur memang sangat indah dan menyenangkan, bunga-bunga mulai bermekaran. Ada beberapa keluarga yang bertamasya ke taman; bermain bersama dan bercanda gurau. Itulah yang dilakukan oleh keluarga Kang di hari libur._

 _Kang Hyunggu atau biasa dipanggil Kino; gadis berumur 25 tahun yang sangat terobsesi dengan gelembung. Aneh_ _bukan_? _Ketika orang lain tergila-gila dengan balon atau pun ice cream, Kino justru tergila-gila dengan gelembung. Umurnya memang sudah tergolong dewasa, tapi pikirannya tetaplah anak-anak. Sangat menggemaskan._

 _Kalau ada gelembung terbang, ia adalah orang pertama yang berteriak histeris. Bahkan ia akan mengejar gelembung itu sampai dapat. Sayangnya, gelembung itu selalu pecah ketika Kino akan menggenggamnya. Ia memang terlalu polos._

 _Hari itu, Kino melihat banyak anak-anak yang bermain gelembung. Ia mulai berpikir, apa ini adalah hari gelembung_ _sedunia_? _Heol._

 _ **"Tampan sekali dia, baik pula."**_

 _ **"Kudengar dia itu penjual gelembung yang berasal dari Jepang."**_

 _ **"Di musim gugur, ada yang membagikan permainan gelembung gratis dan yang membagikan itu tampan sekali. Astaga... Seperti di dalam serial drama saja."**_

 _Gelembung_ _gratis_? _Jangan tanya bagaimana ekspresi Kino saat ini, tentu saja ia langsung berlari ke arah pembagian gelembung gratis itu. Ia tidak tahu yang dikatakan orang-orang di sekitarnya itu benar atau tidak, yang pasti ia akan mendapatkannya._

 _Kino mendapati sebuah kios sederhana yang sedang dikelilingi oleh banyak orang, terlihatlah sebuah spanduk bertuliskan 'Gelembung gratis untuk hari ini saja!' tanpa pikir panjang Kino ikut mengelilingi kios tersebut._ _Kino diam, ia membeku seketika. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda tampan, pemuda itu terlihat seperti para pria tampan yang ada di anime kesukaannya._

 _"Ini untukmu." Kino membulatkan bibirnya sambil menatap pria tampan yang ada di hadapannya._

 _"Onii-san."_

" _Huh_? _Kau bisa berbahasa_ _Jepang_?" _Kino hanya menggelengkan kepala, pria di hadapannya tertawa kecil._

 _"Menggemaskan." Kino diam seribu bahasa, pria itu mencubit pipi mulus Kino yang sudah memerah._

 _Sejak saat itulah, kisah cinta mereka dimulai._

* * *

Yuto memakai jas hitam yang sejak tadi ia genggam, terlihat tampan. Ia mengambil sebuket bunga dan mengampiri kedua putrinya yang sudah siap dengan gaun berwarna hitam dan rambut yang diikat dengan rapi dan indah.

"Ohhh... Anak _appa_ cantik sekali."

"Seperti _eomma_?"

"Ya, kalian berdua cantik seperti _eomma_. Ayo kita berangkat sekarang, jangan membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama."

Mobil mewah berwarna hitam yang mereka naikipun mulai berjalan ke arah tempat tujuan. Mereka pergi ke sebuah pemakaman umum yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari rumah. Yuto menaruh sebuket bunga di dekat batu nisan bertuliskan nama seseorang yang ia cintai seumur hidupnya, Kang Hyunggu. Kedua anaknya mulai mengepalkan tangan dan mengirimkan doa untuk _eomma_ mereka.

"Terima kasih, istriku Kang Hyunggu. Aku berjanji akan selalu menjaga anak-anak, dan menjaga hatimu ini." Sebuah senyuman mulai terukir di sudut bibir Yuto.

* * *

 _Malam di mana turunnya salju pertama, telah terjadi sebuah kecelakaan. Sebuah truk pengangkut barang bekas menabrak sebuah mobil hitam. Sepasang suami-istri yang berada di dalam mobil hitam tersebut mengalami luka yang serius. Sedangkan kedua anak kembarnya yang berumur sekitar tiga tahun mengalami luka ringan._

 _"Yu-to-yut..."_

 _"Maaf, suami anda sedang melewati koma. Beberapa organ di dalam tubuhnya rusak, terutama bagian hati."_

 _"Sa-ya a-kan men-menemui Yuto."_

 _Kino ingin menemui Yuto dan juga anaknya. Sampai ia tidak sadar, bahwa dirinyalah yang mengalami luka paling serius. Napasnya hampir terhenti, rasa sakit di punggungnya mulai terasa._

 _"Tolong do-donorkan hati sa-saya un-tuk suami saya... Yuto. Sela-selamatkan me-mereka." Itulah keinginan terakhir Kino sebelum mata indahnya tertutup dengan rapat._

.

 **END.**


End file.
